The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art
The present disclosure is related in general to wellsite and wellbore equipment such as oilfield surface equipment, downhole wellbore equipment and methods, and the like.
On occasion, a wellbore having casing or casings installed therein may need to be cemented, i.e., have cement flow into the area between the casing and the formation, for example, in order to plug and/or abandon a well. Cementing the area between the casing and formation should assist in plugging, killing, and/or abandoning the well.
In order to accomplish the cementing of the wellbore, it may be desirable to cut or form slots in the casing at a desired location while maintaining the structural integrity of the casing. After the slots are cut or formed in the casing, cement may be flowed into the slots and into the area between the casing and the formation to assist in the plugging and/or abandoning of the well.
It remains desirable to provide improvements in the efficiency, flexibility, reliability, and maintainability of wellsite surface and downhole equipment.